1. Technical Field
Disclosed herein are methods and systems to regulate a power converter to draw a constant power level from a power source to a charge store, which provides pulsed power to a pulse load such as a radar system, and methods and systems to maintain a desired peak output voltage of the charge store such as to accommodate time-varying effects.
2. Related Art
A radar system presents periodic and instantaneously-high current pulse loads to a power source or an upstream power bus.
The pulse load may result in large ripple currents on the power source or upstream power bus, which may impact power quality for other loads. Where the power source includes a generator, such as with ship-based, tactical, or transportable radar, large ripple currents may cause instability and mechanical stresses on the generator.